1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packaging fiber optical modules. More specifically, a multicore fiber is butt-coupled to a 2D array having a corresponding pattern that matches and aligns with that of the cores in the fiber, using flip-chip mounting involving a hybrid combination of two chip types, including a first chip type having optoelectronic devices to interface with the multicore fiber facet and a second chip type having drivers and/or amplifiers supporting the optoelectronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multicore fibers, which contain more than one core within a single fiber strand, are gaining significant attention for increasing bandwidth density in telecommunications systems, data communications systems, and computer communications systems. Although most research is focused on single-mode telecomm links, some work is being performed with emphasis on multimode VCSEL-based communications links.
For example, OFS Labs is producing multicore multimode graded-index fibers, and Emcore Corporation has developed arrays of optoelectronic devices for interfacing multicore fiber facets. It is noted that VCSEL (vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser), is a type of semiconductor laser diode with laser beam emission perpendicular from the top surface, contrary to conventional edge-emitting semiconductor lasers which emit from surfaces formed by cleaving the individual chip out of a wafer.
Historically, research articles developing or suggesting the use of multicore fibers in communications systems have recognized the extraordinary difficulty in designing the input/output coupling systems between the end fiber facets and the optoelectronic devices. Some work, for example, by OFS Labs, has been done on building individual core breakout cables, but the fabrication may be quite complex and time consuming.
However, prior to the present invention, no effective mechanism has been developed to provide a practical interface with multicore optical fibers.
Thus, a need continues to exist for an optical and electrical packaging approach for interfacing multicore fibers with optoelectronic arrays, particularly in a manner that is practical and would permit interface for an array of multicore fibers.